1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf tees and more particularly to such a tee which is adapted for positioning in the ground with its ball seat a predetermined height above the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf tees are generally positioned in the ground with their ball seats at an arbitrary height above ground level. There generally is no positive device on the tee for fixing this position. For proper striking of the ball by the golf club head, there is an optimum height above ground level for each club and each golfer. While an expert golfer usually has learned how to set the height of the tee, this is difficult to do for the less experienced golfer. The device of the present invention solves this problem by providing a golf tee or set of golf tees which can readily be set in the ground with their ball seats at predetermined heights above the level of the ground.